


Feed with Aspire

by burntgoldfish



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Dead Body, M/M, Mild Gore, dark magic or something
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntgoldfish/pseuds/burntgoldfish
Summary: 莫札特覺得薩列里是這世上唯一能讀懂他音樂的人。所以他要帶他回來。





	Feed with Aspire

**Author's Note:**

> 挖墳!!!!! 斷肢屍體!!!!!! 各種惡趣味!!!!!!!  
> 違反史實: 薩在莫之前先死掉，莫想用黑魔法讓他復活  
> 札特好黑 OO到沒有C

星光黯淡，剛下葬的宮廷樂師長墳前來了名不速之客。

"沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特在此為您效勞，親愛的薩列里大師。"他拿著鐵鍬依然能行個花俏的禮。

受愛戴的樂師長有個體面的葬禮，演奏著體面的樂曲，由體面的隊伍為他送葬，埋葬在體面的墓碑之下。許許多多前來哀悼的人們留下的體面的花束堆積在墓前，花瓣都還新鮮著。

也算是某種人的一生完美的結局了吧，神的寵兒輕蔑地想著。他金色的頭髮在新月的月光下竟透著不詳的光芒。

他可不能接受這結局。

莫札特勤奮地掘著腳下的墓土，攪出潮濕陰暗的氣味，聞起來相當熟悉，跟宮中那醉生夢死的氣味一樣，令他覺得舒適。 他甚至開始即興哼起了輕快的曲子，並決定要取名為蚯蚓之歌，但他隨即反悔，因為這讓他想起現在大師的臉上可能爬滿了比那還糟糕的東西。

幸運的是，當他撬開棺材時並沒有看到滿臉的蛆，而是總能在宮中見到的，拘謹嚴肅的宮廷樂師，被禁慾的黑白裝束妥當地包裹著。唯一的差別是他現在雙眼緊閉著，也沒了透在他唇上總太過可口的血色。棺內鋪滿著的深色乾燥花瓣意外地防止了外面潮氣侵襲，和他最愛的黑色領花也相當合襯。

"又見面啦，我的睡美人。"

滿頭大汗的小天才滿意地笑了笑，把鐵鍬丟到一旁。他傾身將前樂師長扶起，雙手捧著他如今蒼白但仍精緻的臉孔，掌間整齊的鬢髮甚至還是那麼乾爽。莫札特單方面地將氣都吐到他臉上，簡直就要親吻下去。

啪擦一聲，薩列里頸間的縫合線就這麼斷了。接合處發出一陣可怕的撕裂聲之後斷開，身體躺了回去，頭卻還留在莫札特手上。

哎呀呀，這家葬儀社也太馬虎了吧。如往常般體面的領結下竟是如此破碎的模樣。跟世人一樣。跟薩列里一樣。

但薩列里又跟他們不一樣。

莫札特撥開薩列里的眼臉，曾經的褐色眼瞳因為腐敗而透著混濁的白霧。這可不行。他曾經在排演時凝視著這對故做鎮定的褐色深淵，看見裏頭發出火光，而世界在崩塌。莫札特好懷念那雙眼睛。

莫札特覺得薩列里是這世上唯一能讀懂他音樂的人。

所以他要帶他回來。

-

薩列里在碼頭被發現的時候，身體被分成好幾塊散落在陰影處，但頭顱被端放在某個貨箱上，像是個展示品。調查結果是搶劫，但明眼人都知道那是來自政敵的警告。那個八面玲瓏，在牛鬼蛇神之間靈活飛舞的黑色蝴蝶終究還是栽在那陰溝里啦。

所以我才討厭那個地方，小天才惡狠狠地想，牙關一咬切斷手里的縫線。

而現在薩列里的屍體已經被拼湊回來，連同被莫札特扯壞的部分——他滿意地看著他的成果，再次確認自己也是個縫紉天才——再一樣東西就可以把他的大師完整地帶回來啦。

莫札特將薩列里抱起，謹慎地浸入浴室中央的澡盆中，動作輕柔地像是在為嬰兒施行一場洗禮，而安東尼奧．薩列里在此之後就能獲得新生。昏暗的燭光和浴缸裡來源和成分不明的暗紅色液體將逝者的肌膚襯得更加蒼白，像是幽靈，那個不在這裡的部分。正如神愛世人，莫札特總是毫無保留地深愛他的作品，而如今莫札特溺愛地凝視著即將成為他創作之一的薩列里，像是凝視戀人般。

“您也會叫我一聲Maestro（主人）嗎？安東。” 得意的小天才戲謔地逗著沈默的音樂家，隨手將他一縷散亂的髮絲撥到耳邊。

就像所有"常見"的黑魔法儀式般，莫札特在手指上輕劃一刀，滴下最後一項材料，締約之證。不合理的一陣風帶走僅存的燭光，幾分鐘後施術者才看到浴缸中的水位以肉眼可見的速度向下降，見底，像是被薩列里這塊大海綿吸乾似的。

幾乎就在同時，燭光恢復，以一種戲劇性詭異的方式打亮了薩列里睜大雙眼的面龐。

莫札特倒退了好幾步，在內心發誓他待會馬上就為剛才的玩笑跟大師道歉。

甫歸來的逝者慢慢地坐起身，用極為艱難的速度將頭轉了過來，莫札特簡直都要聽到生鏽齒輪轉動的聲音，並瞥見前者眼白中的積血才正要消退。他覺得那些遍佈全身的縫合線還在滲著方才沒吸收完的血液，反射著燭光像什麼不詳的生物正攀附著他。

"主人(Maestro)。" 

即使依舊是那悅耳的嗓音，在這種情況下還是只讓驚恐的音樂家後腳踩了地上的血跡大摔一跤。

(所以我才討厭那些裝模作樣的魔法陣！)

"不不不那是您專有的稱呼，親愛的大師(Maestro)。我剛剛真的只是開玩笑的。" 

莫札特覺得自己的聲音上升了可笑的八度，但顯然聽者毫不在意。

“請照您之前的習慣稱呼我就好，薩列里大師。”

“好的，莫札特。”

那聲音也依舊輕柔平穩又有禮，但三歲小孩都看得出來事情並不對勁。

莫札特傾身向前，謹慎地伸出雙手，在離那仍略顯蒼白的雙頰3公分處停留數秒後才捧了上去。是熱的。他望向那對黑洞般的瞳孔，裡頭燭光搖曳，但除此之外什麼都沒有。

-

“須以施術者的靈魂餵養它。”

為甫經新生的大師梳洗整理一番之後，莫札特才終於抓起那疊胡亂抄寫的古文獻，並發現他漏掉最後一段艱澀難懂的拉丁文指示。

“我該怎麼餵養靈魂呢？讓你吃下去？應該說我該如何切割我的靈魂？該分多少給你？......怎麼可能全部都給？”

“該不會還需要適當的烹飪方法吧？不不不不用擔心，我也相當有料理天份的！我有沒有說過我曾為伯爵夫人的沙龍準備了.....我是說，這種食材還是第一次聽到！這裡應該要有更多指示才對啊？”

換裝完畢的大師現在正端坐在床緣，對剛才慷慨激昂的抱怨毫無反應。身上襯衫的大小剛好，即使領口的蕾絲有點過於花俏。莫札特訂製的褲子就有點太緊了，在他相對豐腴的大腿上繃起一條條皺褶。和他一起從棺材裡出來的黑色禮服外套和領花還未清洗，莫札特只得先給他繫條黑色絲帶遮掉脖子上的縫合線，不然他現在應該就又是宮中那優雅的宮廷樂師了。

乍看之下。

莫札特後來又問了他許多關於薩列里，關於莫札特，或是只關於他們兩者之間的事，這位不多話的紳士都能準確回答出來，甚至不多話的方式也和薩列里如出一轍。

但很明顯的，他不是莫札特想要的薩列里，充其量只是個模仿著社交場合得體行為，溫順又乖巧的人偶罷了。諷刺的是這實際上也相當符合這位樂師平時在皇宮中的形象，像音樂盒中的人形娃娃，在合宜的時候，表演著合宜的舞蹈，直到被人永遠的收進匣子內。莫札特想要打破那層偽裝，但那浮誇的黑魔法所做的也不過是重新幫人偶上緊發條。

除非他能奉獻靈魂，餵養他。

噢他早就演奏過音樂給他聽了，這好歹也是這我行我素的音樂家唯一能想到奉獻靈魂的方法了。

小提琴，長笛，鋼琴，單簧管，豎琴，他自己的嗓子，手邊能抓到的樂器莫札特都試過了。他把過去能在那副冷漠的外殼底下敲出電光石火的曲子——那些薩列里曾公開表示不屑一顧的曲子——都演奏過了一遍，甚至連那首偷偷為他寫的安魂曲都拿出來了。

莫札特覺得他葬禮那天演奏的曲子根本就是垃圾，中途他就氣憤地跑到可以看見送葬隊伍的山丘上憤怒地譜曲。原本是要拿來弔念的曲子不知怎麼的被他搞得像是情歌，放滿了他想念的，薩列里眼底的火花；黑色的花凋萎後墜落，被輾進土裡後長出荊棘；荊棘之上再開出了更多的花，又全被一陣陣的暴雨打落，犁成泥；更多的荊棘，更多的花；他曾親眼看過那暴雨，那是某次最終排練後的黃昏，窗簾後，窗外柔和的陽光在他輪廓線上勾勒出的金色山脈，其上最耀眼的夕陽餘光，隨著他回眸而滑下面龐；他知道他就是那暴雨。

曲子完成的那一夜，莫札特便扛了鐵鍬去了墓園。

他早就想讓他聽聽這首曲子了，結果他居然一點反應都沒有。

突然感到二度失戀的小天才頹靡地賴在地上，頹靡地擠到薩列里兩腿中間，靠著床緣抬頭頹靡地望著他的人偶大師。那雙漂亮的棕色眼珠子也低頭回望著他，但他們現在凝固地像是兩池瀝青，不管丟多少石頭都激不起一點漣漪。

"我好難過啊！不管我演奏了多少曲子您都不喜歡！我失戀了，安慰我吧！我的好大師。" 莫札特胡鬧地要求著，眨了眨眼睛試圖擠出幾滴假惺惺的淚。

等他再張開眼時，發覺視線被黑色絲帶遮蔽的速度遠遠不及那從唇間傳來的溫度要來的快。莫札特停止呼吸，感受著薩列里遲鈍地抬起頭離開他時仍撲到他臉上的鼻息，想起那些血色已經回到他的嘴唇上了。

莫札特輕輕地轉起身倚到薩列里面前，兩人交換著呼吸。後者依舊沒有迴避，靜靜地看著他，沒有靈魂但乖順地，像個人偶。

莫札特覺得這樣也不錯。

"嘴巴張開。" 莫札特命令道。

-

TBD


End file.
